


Paradox

by realityshifts



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityshifts/pseuds/realityshifts
Summary: The discovery of a wormhole leads the crew of Talyn into a dangerous game of cat and mouse with Scorpius.





	1. Chapter 1

F-A-R-S-C-A-P-E "PARADOX"

COLD OPEN

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

CRAIS glances up from the console as CRICHTON, looking as if he just woke up, ENTERS.

CRICHTON  
What the frell is so important you got to drag me outa bed?

Crichton stops mid stride. On the forward portal we see what stopped him. A BIG BEAUTIFUL WORMHOLE.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
When did it open?

CRAIS  
5 microns ago. Talyn's scans are picking up some kind of ship within it...

A moment to marvel this...then we see a FARSCAPE MODULE BURST from the mouth of the hole. IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US at incredible speed!

Chrichton: Get us out of the way, Crais! Crais: Talyn, Evasive maneuvers, now!

Than SUDDEN VIOLENT IMPACT. The scene erupts into jarring motion as Crichton and Crais are thrown to the floor. SPARKS, FLAMES AND SMOKE consume the frame.

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND - MOMENTS LATTER

AERYN enters, choking on the thick smoke. The bridge is dark, only a few console panel lights still glow dimly in the haze. In the dimness Aeryn stumbles over Crichton.

AERYN  
(kneeling)  
What happened John?

Crichton climbs unsteadily to his feet, his gaze locked on the forward portal where the farscape module, badly damaged by the collision, drifts.

CRICHTON  
What is it this time?

AERYN  
Furlow?

CRICHTON  
Be my guess...

Crais emerges from the smoke looking like he's been through the ringer. He moves to a console.

CRAIS  
Talyn I need a full damage assessment.

Crichton slams to the console. He is single minded.

CRICHTON  
Deploy the docking web.

Crais doesn't move to comply. The condition of is his ship is in his mind, paramount.

CRAIS  
That ship has crippled Talyn.

CRICHTON  
Net it and bring it aboard.

Crichton and Crais eyes lock. There is an intense moment... then:

CRAIS  
(breaking eye contact)  
Very well...

TALYN - TRANSPORT HANGER - LATTER

It's pretty dark here too... The wreaked module has been brought aboard. It's identical to Crichton's, only really banged up. Two DRD's cling to its side, weapons trained on the cockpit.

Crichton and Aeryn weapon's drawn approach the module. Whoever's in there is going to receive the usual VIP welcome. The module hatch begins to open... High tension as Crichton and Aeryn level their weapons on it.

CRICHTON  
It's show and tell time.

With a violent BURST OF ESCAPING ATMOSPHERE The hatch opens and we see a FEMALE ASTRONAUT, SABRINA WALKER in the familiar orange NASA flight suit. Crichton is floored. This is the last thing he expected...

AERYN  
Hands where we can see them!

Walker responds with frozen, terrified silence.

CRICHTON  
(putting his gun away)  
Take it easy, Aeryn...

Aeryn gives Crichton a cautioning glance.

AERYN  
I don't trust this Crichton...

What Crichton sees and responds to is another human scared half out of her mind... He pushes the barrel of Aeryn's pulse rifle aside.

CRICHTON  
Let me handle this OK.  
(then, to Walker)  
Hi. I'm John Crichton...

she looks at him...a beat...then recognition...

WALKER  
The John Crichton...?

CRICHTON  
In the flesh...  
(off her expression)  
It's alright. Aeryn's a friend -

Walker climbs cautiously out of the module... then to Crichton's amazement she bolts! Aeryn moves to stop her - reflexively Crichton grabs the rifle... forcing the barrel away... Without so much as a backwards glance Walker ducks out the door, running for her life.

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Aeryn packing her rifle walks ahead of Crichton.

AERYN  
You shouldn't have stopped me.

CRICHTON  
What?... Let you shoot her... What if she's human, Aeryn...?

Aeryn looks at him. Right now that seems like an excellent reason.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Ever heard of asking questions first and shooting latter?

AERYN  
Only from you and it always ends up like this... If she is one of your kind then why the frell did she run?

She may have a point.

CRICHTON  
I don't know Aeryn - She got shot through a wormhole and swallowed by an alien space ship - maybe she just freaked...

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - WALKER

We see Walker emerge from a crawl space...there is a confidence in her manner, she seems at home here. This is our first glimpse of her true identity.

She moves down the passageway, putting distance between her and the crawl space. As she rounds a corner a SOUND catches her attention... Calmly she steps back into the shadows... Long beat and Crichton and Aeryn come into view.

AERYN  
We can cover more ground if we split up.

CRICHTON  
Fine - but no shooting.

Aeryn gives him a look and starts to move off - he catches her arm...

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Promise me, Aeryn...

AERYN  
(shrugging his hand off)  
Fine Crichton...

Walker watches them leave...

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Walker comes confidently down the passageway towards us...then freezes - stunned to find herself here... eyes on her alien surroundings - where the hell is she...?

WALKER  
What the hell...?

Suddenly Aeryn steps into view and says in her own language ("Don't move"} Walker gapes at her. Nothing in her training has prepared her for this moment. Aeryn approaches emphatic - dangerous.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(backing away)  
Look lady, I can't understand a word you're saying...

Aeryn brings her weapon to bear on Walker.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Hey! Easy with that thing!

As Walker raises her hands in surrender the ship LURCHES VIOLENTLY sending them both scrambling to keep their feet! A beat and the ship levels off momentarily... Walker regains her balance a microt before Aeryn and takes off! - Aeryn draws a bead on the fleeing Walker, her finger moves to the trigger...

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - CRICHTON - SOMEPLACE ELSE

The ship LURCHES AND ROLLS, throwing Crichton against the Bulkhead.

CRICHTON  
(into coms)  
Crais? What is going on?

INTERCUT WITH

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

The sickening heaving continues... Crais is holding onto a console with both hands as the deck beneath his feet rolls like a raft on high seas.

CRAIS  
Stop panicking, Talyn, I order you to remain calm!

CRICHTON  
(coms)  
Hey Crais, answer me. What the hell is going on?

CRAIS  
(into coms)  
Talyn's scanners have gone out. We are both completely blind...

INTERCUT WITH

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - AERYN - SOMEPLACE ELSE

Aeryn is being similarly thrown around. Walker is gone.

AERYN  
(into coms)  
Crais!? What the frell is happening!?

INT TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - AERYN

CRICHTON  
(coms)  
Aeryn, Talyn's scanners are out - we're flying blind...

AERYN  
(into coms)  
Crais...you have to remove the neural transponder and fly Talyn manually - you can compensate for his blindness...help him orientate.

CRAIS  
(coms)  
Thank you officer Sun...  
(as the ship levels off)  
I am well aware of that.

CRICHTON  
(coms)  
Any sign of our guest, Aeryn?

AERYN  
(into coms)  
She's on tier 4 - I think I can head her off...

Turning, Aeryn runs back the way she came.

INT TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - CRICHTON

CRICHTON  
(into coms)  
On my way...don't do anything till I get there.

Crichton starts moving too.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
(into coms)  
Aeryn? - Aeryn!?

No answer...

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
Damn!

He picks up the pace...

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY

Walker skids around a corner and Aeryn steps into her path... There's no messing around this time. She catches Walker by the shoulder and PROPELS HER INTO THE BULKHEAD!

END OF COLD OPEN


	2. Chapter 2

ACT ONE

INT. TALYN - MED BAY - LATTER

Walker is lying on the bed unconscious. A bandage covers the gash above her eye. (Where she connected with the bulkhead.} Her flight suit is off and she is wearing the white inner suit trousers and t-shirt. WE HEAR THE CRACKLE OF STATIC. Camera pans around to find Crichton. He's tinkering with the flight voice recorder from Walker's module. A few more adjustments and the static becomes:

WALKER (RECORDER VOICE}  
Canaveral this is Farscape Two. I am away.

Crichton reacts to what he is hearing. It's a virtual replay of his own ill fated mission.

CANAVERAL (RECORDER VOICE}

Copy that Farscape Two.

WALKER (RECORDER VOICE}  
How do you read me project control?

DK (RECORDER VOICE}  
Loud and clear Farscape Two. You are looking good.

CRICHTON  
DK...?

WALKER (RECORDER VOICE}  
Authorizing flight Computer. Acceleration sequencing starting...now...

DK (RECORDER VOICE}  
Roger Farscape you are go for insertion.

Long STATIC filled break...then:

DK (RECORDER VOICE} (CONT'D)  
(through STATIC)  
...elecro-magnetic wave. Abort Sabrina...  
(STATIC)  
...read? Repeat. We are picking up the wave...abort now!

Another long STATIC filled beat... Than Recording ends in the SOUND OF IMPACT.  
ON Crichton absorbing what he's just heard... Then he reacts to the SOUNDS OF WALKER COMING AROUND. Crichton moves to the bed. Walker opens her eyes, tries to focus on him.

WALKER  
(groggy)  
Oh man DK, that was wild... You guys get video...? Looked like some kind of tunnel...  
(beat)  
Did I trash the module?

Then as she focuses on Crichton, her mind clearing. She looks around at the sci-fi alien med bay. She's not in Kansas any more. Scared, she tries to sit up. Crichton holds her down gently.

CRICHTON  
Take it easy. No one's going to hurt you.

WALKER  
Where am - what happened?

She eyes Crichton suspiciously... Long beat as she tries to place his face in this alien context... Then:

WALKER (CONT'D)  
John Crichton...?

INT. TALYN - CORRIDOR - OUTSIDE OF COMMAND - CONTINUOUS

Aeryn steps around a DRD as it bangs into a bulkhead and then proceeds to ricochet off it like a pin ball.

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

The lights are back on but it's apparent that the damage is extensive... SMOKE still lingers in the air. Aeryn enters. Crais wheels at the SOUND like a grizzly surprised in his den.

CRAIS  
Who's there!?

AERYN  
Aeryn...you better have Talyn switch off the DRDs...

CRAIS  
Talyn is refusing. He is desperate to find the cause of this blindness - as am I.

Aeryn moves to a console and begins hitting controls. It SPARKS and goes dark.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
(reacting to the sound)  
What was that officer Sun!?

AERYN  
Talyn's electrical system is overloading.  
(to Talyn)  
You have to shut down all unessential systems Talyn...

Talyn responds with a BARRAGE OF SOUND but nothing shuts down.

AERYN (CONT'D)  
Talyn, listen to me. We will restore your sight, but you must shut down all non essential systems to conserve your strength...

There is a long uncertain beat... Then... things begin TO SHUT DOWN, throwing the room into deep shadows.

CRAIS  
As always, Aeryn, you have a way of reaching him...

Crais' frustration reveals itself in anger.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
Without Talyn's scanners we can not navigate.

AERYN  
Give him the coordinates to the last commerce planet... He can retrace his path.

Crais' manner is that of a trapped, wounded animal...

CRAIS  
Again, Aeryn, I commend your wisdom...

Aeryn moves closer, feeling for his predicament.

AERYN  
Will you be alright?

Crais reacts to the note of sympathy in her tone.

CRAIS  
Please do not hover... I have been blind before... I can manage...

Aeryn moves away busying herself with system checks.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
Who was piloting that module? - Furlow or one of her test pilots?

A beat as Aeryn considers her answer...an answer she herself is not yet willing to except.

AERYN  
The pilot may be human...

Crais reacts. This is not what he expected...

CRAIS  
One of Crichton's kind? - Are you certain, Officer Sun?

AERYN  
No and at the moment we have no way to confirm it.

CRAIS  
Crichton - he believes she could be...?

Aeryn's expression reveals how galling she finds this subject.

AERYN  
Crichton wants to believe that she is.

CRAIS  
But you think other wise?

Ayren doesn't respond...she hits controls aggressively, the hardness in her manner building with every motion.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
(off her silence)  
Do you have any reason to suspect that she may not be what she appears?

AYREN  
At the moment - no.

CRAIS  
(not satisfied)  
You realize, Aeryn? - if she is not human then she is most certainly a spy for Scorpius and by bringing her aboard we have placed our selves in great danger.

Something she knows all to well... Ayren slams the console!

AYREN  
What do you expect me to do about it, Crais!? Crichton want's to frelling handle this his way!

EXT. SCORPIUS'S COMMAND CARRIER - SPACE

Drifting some where in space.

INT. SCORPIUS'S COMMAND CARRIER - THE BRIDGE

SCORPIUS is watching the activity around him idly. LT BRACA approaches.

SCORPIUS  
Report lieutenant.

LT BRACA  
We are receiving the beacon from the gun ship... It's on coarse now for a commerce planet...

SCORPIUS  
Are the leviathan's scanners operational?

LT BRACA  
No sir.

SCORPIUS  
Then proceed as planned. Shadow the Leviathan...but be very careful lieutenant. Our presents must not be detected.

LT BRACA  
Sir...if I may? The gun ship is blind. Vulnerable. Why don't we simply take it now?

SCORPIUS  
They will not give up without a fight... and I suspect Crichton will choose death over surrender...  
(beat)  
We must draw him out into the open... away from his defenses...

INT. TALYN - MEDICAL LAB  
Walker is now sitting up gingerly fingering the wound on her head. Crichton hasn't decided to buy this whole thing just yet but he down plays his suspicion...

CRICHTON  
How did a nice girl like you get into a mess like this?

Walker laughs, unaware of Crichton's motive for asking.

WALKER  
You mean the Farscape project?

CRICHTON  
Yeah? The Farscape project...? I'm surprised IASA authorized a second attempt.

WALKER  
Who isn't...? After your mission went south they wanted to scrap the project...multi billion dollar failure tends to dampen enthusiasm. But DK wouldn't give it up...

If this girl is lying it doesn't show...

CRICHTON  
DK talked them into it?

WALKER  
You know DK, he can get things done. He pulled strings...got them to reconsider.

He does know his friend... It's a plausible story. Sitting here, banged up and obviously scarred, Walker looks like little girl lost...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
When they asked me to fly I jumped at the chance... I figured what the hell you only live once.

Before he can catch himself Crichton reacts on an emotional level, momentarily dropping his guard...

CRICHTON  
DK should have left it alone.

Instantly Walker comes to DK's defense.

WALKER  
History was going to write you off as a suicidal screw ball with a harebrained theory. As it stands now you're the guy who paved the way for space exploration...  
(beat as she watches him)  
You have DK to thank for that.

CRICHTON  
DK looks out for DK. He couldn't stand to see his own credibility going down the toilet...

Walker looks away, hurt by his harsh criticism of a friend.

WALKER  
We've flown over a dozen missions. The Farscape project is a success.

CRICHTON  
Not entirely... You're here.

For a microt the mood lightens. Walker chuckles at the irony and Crichton allows a smile...

WALKER  
Thought we had that little glitch solved...

Crichton's mood shifts... suddenly thinking about his dad -the life he's left behind. Walker's presents brings it all back with vivid clarity...

CRICHTON  
How is my dad?

Walker looks at him quickly... The question bothers her. Crichton can't tell...is it because she doesn't know or she doesn't want to say...? Either way he feels damned uncomfortable... He's not getting led around by the nose again.

WALKER  
(avoiding the question)  
I need to get up and stretch me legs.

Crichton gives her some room... Walker gets up shakily, takes half a step and sways - Crichton catches her. As she leans against him for support he feels a warm judgment impairing rush... We sense another momentary break in Crichton's defenses... Aeryn chooses this moment to ENTER and says in her own language. ("Excuse me"} Then turns on her heel and exits.

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - LATER

Aeryn is removing a wall panel, hostility in every movement. Crichton enters and she ignores him. Never one to avoid a confrontation Crichton wades right in.

CRICHTON  
What is the problem, Aeryn?

Aeryn refusing to look at him starts pulling out the mass of wires she's uncovered. Her temper barely contained.

AERYN  
Is that what passes for an interrogation on Earth?

CRICHTON  
Couldn't find my thumb screws.

AERYN  
Has she told you what the frell she did to Talyn.

CRICHTON  
I don't think she did anything.  
(beat)  
Look Aeryn, if she's a stooge for Scorpius I will personally shove her out an air lock... But where I come from it's innocent until proven guilty.

Aeryn finally looks at him...

AERYN  
I think you've already made up your mind about that.

She's not really wrong there. He's fighting tooth and nail to hold onto his objectivity...

CRICHTON  
Are you afraid that she's a spy or that she isn't?

Aeryn gives him a withering glance and turns back to the wires, using the work as a refuge.

AERYN  
I have work to do.

It's a clear invitation to butt out. Crichton moves closer, crowding her. He wants an answer.

CRICHTON  
Which is it Aeryn?

Aeryn reacts to Crichton's closeness. With effort she tries to force herself to ignore it... But involuntarily her attitude softens... the mood shifts as undeniable feelings are stirred... Long beat... then:

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
What I'm supposed to do?

AERYN  
Do about what?

CRICHTON  
This idea you got that I'm the Kinko's full color copy

It's like he slapped her across the face! Aeryn attacks the wires with renewed ferocity.

AERYN  
I don't have time for this now.

Crichton's beat his head against this wall before

CRICHTON  
Fine Aeryn... Why fix what ain't broke...

He exits with a lot of attitude. As Aeryn watches him go we see painful regret breaking through that stubborn PK pride.

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY

Crichton and Walker are going down a darkened passageway carrying flashlights. It's obvious this is the point of impact, lots of damage is evident... Walker shines her light along the bulkhead revealing extensive damage.

WALKER  
You said this ship is alive. Can it feel this?

CRICHTON  
Yeah...he feels it.  
(off Walker's look)  
He'll heal...

A beat as they move on in silence...sweeping the bulkhead with their lights...

WALKER  
Aeryn looks human...?

Crichton answers without thinking, revealing his recently wounded feelings...

CRICHTON  
She's not...  
(realizing how that sounded)  
Aeryn is a sebacean. Similar to us in a lot of ways...and in some ways not...

When did it become an us and them kind of thing..? Crichton glances at Walker...and he wonders - just how human is she? She's chewing over what he said, apparently disappointed... Beat... then...

WALKER  
I always imagined aliens would look...more alien. You know - spots, fins, Pointed ears...something...

CRICHTON  
It's a Dr. Suess kinda of universe. You ain't gonna be disappointed.

INT. TALYN - ELECTRICAL PLANT

There's lots of SPARKS AND SMOKE... Talyn's really fried things in here. Walker stands back fanning the strange room with her light, both intimidated and awed by the alien tech... Crichton goes right to work... flipping switches, checking systems, etc.

CRICHTON  
This boy is wired worse than my aunt's kitchen...can't run the toaster and the microwave at same time without blowing a fuse...

Crichton walks around looking things over... shinning his light around...then high up the generator...

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Yeah all these connection are frelled...  
(looks over at Walker)  
You know how to solder?

Walker looks at this alien - what ever it is... Then back at him (are you nuts?}

INT. TALYN - ELECTRICAL PLANT - MOMENTS LATER

Walker is now standing precariously on Crichton's shoulders trying to hold the flashlight on her work and solder at the some time... Crichton is holding her ankles to help her balance...

WALKER  
You'd think any species who is advanced enough to create a bio-mechaniod ship would have come up with the aluminum latter...

Crichton's getting thoroughly bruised as her boots grind into his shoulders.

CRICHTON  
Just hurry it up...

Walker is soldering for all she's worth, but the awkward perch hampers her efforts.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
You're bruising the hell out of my shoulders...

WALKER  
This was your bright idea...

As she stretches to reach the last connection...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
...Just about got it...

... Walker loses her balance! Panicking she makes a wild grab for a hand hold and drops the flash light...ON CRICHTON'S HEAD! They both to CRASH TO THE FLOOR! Crichton gropes around in the darkness looking for the flashlight, which has gone out. WE HEAR WALKER LAUGHING... Crichton finds the light and gives it a couple of whacks and IT COMES BACK ON. Re: Walker in the flashlight beam, sitting on the floor holding her arm and laughing.

CRICHTON

(rubbing his head)  
You trying to kill me?

WALKER  
(laughing)  
Are all your ideas this good?

After a beat Crichton begins to laugh too... After a beat:

CRICHTON  
I'd like to know about my dad...

WALKER  
I don't really know your dad.

Crichton reacts.

CRICHTON  
Everyone knows Jack Crichton.

WALKER  
Of course I know of him. But I've never met him...he doesn't get out much any more...  
(beat)  
DK says he's become a recluse...

Walker glances at him then away quickly, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. Crichton gets an image of his dad, old and alone - just waiting to die. He translates the sudden anger and frustration into action hitting controls. THE LIGHTS COME BACK ON...it takes him a beat to notice Walker... She stands facing the wall, her finger tracing a circle reflectively...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Strange... I used to think of home as a specific point on the map. But now...

A long beat as she continues to trace the circle, her emotions just under control...Crichton moves close, sensing her mood, sharing the sentiment.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Now it's a whole damned planet.  
(laughs)  
God, what I wouldn't give for a pair of ruby slippers...

Her voice breaks with suppressed emotion... Crichton puts his hand over hers. He pulls her close. At first it's merely the comforting embrace of two humans lost in the universe - but the mood changes...becoming more passionate...

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

Crais blind and in a bad humor looks up as Crichton and Walker enter.

CRAIS  
Aeryn...?

CRICHTON  
Nope. Huey and Dewy... We jury-rigged Talyn's electrical system, he's at about 85% power - have to do until we can get the DRDs on it...

Crais is annoyed at the intrusion. In his own language. {"Is that all?"} Walker is staring at her alien surroundings - absolutely awed.

WALKER  
This is way beyond cool.

Crais reacts to the sound of her voice. ("You are the one responsible for crippling my ship!} Talyn's command defenses activate... Instantly Crichton comes to her defense.

CRICHTON  
Back him off, Crais!  
Walker eyes the angry alien and strange devices pointed more or less her way. She's ready to get the hell out of Dodge.  
Crais is seething into his private darkness. ("What have you done to my ship!?"}

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Save your accusations, Bialar, she can't understand you.

Aeryn enters and Walker stiffens, one run in with this alien is enough for the day. The two exchange a look that is anything but friendly and Walker fades into the back ground.

CRAIS  
(now in English)  
Why haven't you given her the translator microbes?

AERYN  
Good question - why haven't you?

CRICHTON  
If she's PK that ain't really necessary, now is it?

Aeryn gauges Crichton's reaction.

AERYN  
If we give her the microbes then she can't pretend like she doesn't frelling understand us... Why don't you want me to talk to her, Crichton?

Crichton is pissed.

CRICHTON  
I ain't subjecting her to a witch hunt - So both of you just back the hell off!

CRAIS  
I understand how desperately you must long for the company of your own kind Crichton, but...

CRICHTON  
(cutting him off)  
No!

He looks at them and for the fist time in many cycles he sees neither friend nor alii, but aliens...

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Don't give me that 'I understand how you feel' crap

AERYN  
Crichton...

He sure as hell doesn't want to hear anything from the ice queen... He holds up his hand, blocking her words...

CRICHTON  
Just don't Aeryn...

Crichton collects Walker and they exit... Crais addresses the matter most on his mind.

CRAIS  
Have you found the cause of this infernal blindness?

A beat as Aeryn absorbs what has just happened... Then:

AERYN  
There is nothing physically wrong with Talyn's sensors.

Crais considers this news with distaste. The helplessness of his situation eating away at him like a disease.

CRAIS  
Officer Sun... I need not remind you, Talyn and I are helpless - if this woman is a spy then we are in very great danger...

At once Aeryn feels the burden of what he is asking...

INT. TALYN - MAINTENANCE BAY

Crichton is going through Walker's module, looking for something to justify his suspicion. But every thing is right, all the little pieces and components... A COMM SIGNAL interrupts his concentration.

CRAIS (OVER COMS}  
Crichton, you are needed on the command...

Crichton puts what ever he's holding down with a lot of attitude.

CRICHTON  
On my way, Crais.

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS

Walker is sleeping fitfully. (NOTE: she looks feverish} She wakes with a start and sees Aeryn standing in the shadows...

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Chapter 3

ACT TWO

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS

Right where we left off. Walker gawking at Aeryn completely freaked. Aeryn steps closer and says in her own language {"I just want to talk"} She's like someone trying to coax a timid puppy out from under the porch... She's got one hand behind her back and we see what she's holding - a syringe..

WALKER  
Hey! Look I'm really sorry about everything - it was an accident.

As Aeryn gets closer Walker trips all over herself scrambling out of bed...keeping a healthy distance between them.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Believe me if I could have avoided this mess I would have...

Aeryn says ("Frell this."} and lunges - pinning Walker against the bulkhead! It's a wild struggle that gets even more frantic when Walker sees the syringe. Aeryn jabs her in the back of the neck with it and releases her - Walker jumps away with a ("What the hell did you do to me!?"} look, then she reacts to the strange sensation...

AERYN  
(in English)  
Now perhaps we can talk...

Amazement overcomes fear...

WALKER  
Wha...? What was that? - I can understand you...?

Aeryn ignores the question.

AERYN  
Rank and regiment now!

This is no social call... Walker stares at Aeryn with terrified wide eyed innocents.

WALKER  
Commander Sabrina Walker, Earth astronaut...

AERYN  
Don't lie to me - You are a spy for Scorpius...

Walker gives her a lost, helpless look...while she does mental gymnastics trying to connect a bug to espionage.

WALKER  
Scorpion..? I don't know him - her - it - whatever... I'm an astronaut from what's probably going to turn out to be the most backward planet in the freaking galaxy...

That's a sentiment that Aeryn can agree with.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
What is your problem anyway...? It's not like this is the first time you've seen this - this wormhole thing happen.

Aeryn evaluates Walker's response... Her innocent, confused expression; so like Crichton - so unlike Aeryn's own kind...

AERYN  
You know Crichton, yet you ran from him in the transport hanger...  
(beat)  
I want to know why.

Walker's manner remains aggravatingly guileless.

WALKER  
What transport hanger...?  
(beat)  
Listen, after I plowed into you guys things got kind of screwy...

A haunting fear reveals itself in Walker's eyes, though she tries to down play it. She has a strange sense that she wasn't in control when she first got here... like a sleep walker who wakes up with blood on their hands...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
I think I blacked out...  
(almost a plea)  
I can't remember...

Aeryn reacts to Walker's fear with destain. This girl is no soldier... no Peacekeeper.

AERYN  
(beat)  
If I discover you are anything other then what you claim I will let nothing stop me from killing you.

Aeryn turns to leave and Walker allows herself to relax.

WALKER  
(under her breath)  
Don't doubt that for a minute  
(then after Aeryn)  
you always this nice to company?

INT. TALYN - OUTSIDE OF THE COMMAND

Crichton opens the door looking like he's ready to lock horns.

CRICHTON  
(to himself)  
This better be good, Crais.

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

Crais doesn't respond when Crichton enters...

CRICHTON  
You got me up here, Crais - what is it?

CRAIS  
I've managed to retrieve the data Talyn collected on the wormhole...

That's interesting. Crichton waits for him to go on.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
According to Talyn's readings it was extremely unstable.

Crichton absorbs this...

CRICHTON  
So why is it we ain't sponging Sabrina Walker off the floor?

CRAIS  
Why indeed? Cellular liquefaction should have been instantaneous.

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS

Crichton looks in and sees Walker is gone. He's instantly charged with suspicion.

CRICHTON  
Slip out for a night cap or maybe to make a quick call to Scorpy HQ?

INT. TALYN - PASSAGEWAY - CRICHTON

Looking for the wayward Walker, Crichton pokes his head in the galley. It's empty. He steps back into the passageway and runs into the Scorpius clone.

SCORPIUS  
Looking for someone, John?

CRICHTON  
Not you...

EXT. FLORIDA FLAT LANDS - DAWN - CRICHTON'S MEMORY

A chain link fence...beyond it the huge buster rocket and space shuttle. Scorpius sits on the hood of Crichton's car. Crichton stands looking at the shuttle.

CRICHTON  
Make it snappy Harvey, cause I got a spy to fry.

SCORPIUS  
John, John...this paranoia of yours is truly distressing...  
(slips off the hood)  
Let it run away with you and you may miss out on the opportunity of a life time.

CRICHTON  
What opportunity? To get screwed by Scorpius? Been there done that, got the mental clone.

Crichton moves to the fence... Rattles the restricted area sign thoughtfully... Scorpius the master of obfuscation changes tactics. He comes up and stands behind Crichton.

SCORPIUS  
(Re: the sign)  
You know that applies to Aeryn.

Crichton is caught off guard...

CRICHTON  
Stay the hell out of my personal life, Harvey.

SCORPIUS  
Sabrina on the other hand...

CRICHTON  
Is a Peacekeeper chick with a black belt in Earth trivia.  
(beat)  
Scorpius spoon fed her John Crichton 101 and shoved her through a wormhole... Does he really expect me to buy this crap?

Crichton looks around and laughs.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
(to no one)  
You're going to have to do better than this Scorpius!

SCORPIUS  
You disappoint me John.

CRICHTON  
You're not my father so I can live with it.

Crichton walks away. But Scorpius is right behind him, like a gnat in his ear.

SCORPIUS  
Scorpius couldn't build a module from your memory any more then you could...

CRICHTON  
For all I know Furlow is selling the plans on Ebay.

SCORPIUS  
There is one other matter you are choosing to ignore...the wormhole Sabrina come through was unstable ...yet she hasn't suffered cellular liquefaction.

CRICHTON  
So Scorpius has found a way to beat it.

SCORPIUS  
Perhaps...or perhaps your species possess a natural immunity to the effects of phase instability...

A beat as he lets Crichton weigh this...

SCORPIUS (CONT'D)  
You yourself may be proof of that.

CRICHTON  
I got lucky and got sucked into a stable hole, Harvey. Simple as that.

SCORPIUS  
That is what Linfer told you, but then...it wouldn't be the first time the Relgarian was mistaken... What is the likelihood of a stable wormhole occurring naturally, John?

The question rocks Crichton. It's not likely. Not likely at all...

CRICHTON  
It's a long shot but in this crazy universe anything is possible...

Scorpius smiles as if he has won a victory.

SCORPIUS  
How true...

INT. TALYN - MAINTENANCE BAY

Crichton blows into the maintenance bay and pulls up short, losing his resolve. Walker is sitting on a bench staring at her wrecked module. The evidence of Crichton's search spread all over the floor. She glances up as he approaches...the hurt obvious in her eyes. Crichton feels a pang of guilt. She looks every bit the cast away. (Note: She's pallid and perspiring)

WALKER  
Find anything interesting?

Crichton doesn't answer. She sits on the edge of the bench, swinging her feet, her heels thump against the table leg. She's trying to down play how lost and alone she feels.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Seems I have a bit of a credibility problem John. Lest you could do is tell me why.

CRICHTON  
Look Sabrina, I got to know what I'm dealing with...some people are after us and my friends are suspicious.

WALKER  
Yeah, I gathered. Your girlfriend got kinda of rough...  
(off his puzzled look)  
What? You didn't know about that?

CRICHTON  
About what?

WALKER  
The gestapo interrogation session...  
(rubs the back of her neck)  
She injected me with something?

Crichton reacts to Aeryn's betrayal. He can't hide the hurt and anger...it takes him a beat to realize Walker's asked him a question...

CRICHTON  
It was just Translator microbes - they colonize in the brain...

WALKER  
She put alien bugs in my brain?

CRICHTON  
(off her look)  
They're harmless. You'll be fine.

Walker picks up something off the bench - fiddles with it, needing an outlet for her pent up emotions.

WALKER  
you got any particular reason for not trusting me?

Long beat as Crichton considers his answer...

CRICHTON  
I have a problem with coincidences, Sabrina...

A beat as he thinks of how best to put this...she waits for him to go on. The only SOUND IS HER HEELS THUMPING the table leg... Then:

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
It's a big universe - I have a hard time buying that you just happened fall into a wormhole and got spit out here.

She stops swinging her feet, looks at him for a long moment...

WALKER  
I'm having a hell of a time with that myself...

CRICHTON  
I've been waltzed around before. I ain't letting it

WALKER  
So bottom line is you think I'm a spy for this Scorpion character?

CRICHTON  
Scorpius.

Walker laughs...feeling like she's going to go out of her mind...

WALKER  
This is freaking insane.

She flings what ever she holding across the room and wipes back tears with annoyance...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
What's it gonna take to convince you I'm a card carrying member of the human race?

What the hell is he thinking? Crichton moves closer wanting to comfort her.

CRICHTON  
Hey, Sabrina I'm sorry...

Walker slides off the bench and away from him.

WALKER  
That makes two of us...

She looks at him, needing an ally...he hesitates, held back by uncertainty - the moment passes. She turns away.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(muttering)  
This is nuts...

She moves to her ship, runs a hand affectionately along the battered hull...the last piece of her world... She's reaching an emotional breaking point... Then suddenly feeling the effects of an approaching illness She rubs her forehead with a shaky hand.

CRICHTON  
You all right?

WALKER  
Nope. I feel like crap.

Crichton comes over and lays his hand on her forehead. She's burning up.

CRICHTON  
You're burning up.

Walker pulls away.

WALKER  
Think I'm coming down with something.

CRICHTON  
IASA doc's let you fly?

She takes this as an accusation.

WALKER  
Guess they missed it. Doubt it will kill me...

Walker pins him with a distrustful look.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
What the hell is your problem anyway?

A long beat as Crichton makes up his mind... Then:

CRICHTON  
Come on. I got something to show you...

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - SCORPIUS' QUARTERS

Scorpius is pacing impatiently, a man who's mind is on a problem he has yet to find a solution to. Braca enters looking worried. Scorpius stops, his back to Braca, waiting...

BRACA  
Sir. High Command is asking for a progress report...

Scorpius does not respond.

BRACA (CONT'D)  
(carefully)  
What shall I tell them, sir?

SCORPIUS  
(smoothly)  
That the mission is proceeding as planned.

Braca considers his options before...

BRACA  
We are falling behind schedule... High Command has ordered the gun ship taken by force if the delay continues to jeopardizes the mission.

SCORPIUS  
(wheeling on him)  
High Command's inpatients jeopardizes my mission.

BRACA  
They are beginning to question its military value.

Scorpius is enraged by this bureaucratic meddling.

SCORPIUS  
Crichton has built a wormhole device with which he destroyed a Scarran dreadnought...a feat of which a fleet of gunships is unequal.

Braca bows smartly and withdraws. Scorpius returns to his pacing.

INT. TALYN - MAINTENANCE BAY

Crichton pulls back the corner of a tarp revealing FURLOW'S FARSCAPE MODULE...

WALKER  
Farscape One.

CRICHTON  
It's a copy, built by this alien chick - Furlow.

Walker looks at it with new interest.

WALKER  
Great job...  
(re: the displacement engine)  
What's that?

CRICHTON  
A displacement engine.

That doesn't mean anything to Walker. She eyes it curiously.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
It makes wormholes...

Now that has some meaning. Her eyes light up with hope.

WALKER  
That beats a pair of ruby slippers any day of the week...how does it work?

CRICHTON  
It doesn't - anymore. It was a one shot wonder. Designed to do a patty melt after the initial use.

It's like tossing a rope to a drowning man only to yank it back at the last moment...

WALKER  
No way to fix it?

CRICHTON  
I don't know how...and the people who built it are gone...

Walker has a far away lost look...the weariness she's been fighting moves in with this new disappointment... Crichton yanks the tarp back over the module, revealing his own frustration as the Ancient's wormhole knowledge tickles at the back of his brain...just out of reach...  
Long silent beat... then Walker leans back against the ship and slides down it slowly to the floor, exhausted, disappointed... Crichton gets down by her - keeping a polite distance...not sure yet where he stands with this girl.

WALKER  
How far exactly are we from Earth?

CRICHTON  
It's not on any of the maps.

He sees the look of resignation in her eyes as hope dies.

WALKER  
Yeah... Guess if you could get there from here the six o'clock news would look like an episode of Alien Nation.

Her eyes are heavy. She lets them close...wanting to escape this nightmare even if only in sleep.

CRICHTON  
Look Sabrina, this wormhole stuff, it's in my head...I can feel it - I can solve this thing - I can get us home...

At the moment it's all he has to offer... She opens her eyes and stares at him...clueless as to what he's talking about, but it's the glimmer of hope she needs... things have changed between them. Crichton slides close and she lays her head on his shoulder... After a beat:

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
I've been gone so long... This place - it's weird... I had to adapt to survive here...  
(thoughtful, emotional beat)  
I've changed...

Walker reads the unspoken apprehension...

WALKER  
It's not true what they say. You can go home again.

END ACT TWO


	4. Chapter 4

ACT THREE

EXT. TALYN - PLANET ORBIT

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS

Walker once again in a fitful sleep. Still perspiring... She rolls and thrashes. Mutters in her sleep...

WALKER  
(in her sleep)  
No frelling way!

She sits bolt up, glancing around the dark room. Her eyes fly to the door. She's alone. Slowly the terror fades like the receding memory of a bad dream... She covers her face with shaking hands, feeling weak and nauseous. Whatever's ailing her is getting worse. Wearily she lets herself fall back on the pillow, her eyes close- the SOUND OF THE DOOR jolts her! She instantly readies herself for another attack... Then relaxes as Crichton steps out of the shadows. He's carrying a tray with food on it.

CRICHTON  
Just me... Thought you might be hungry...

He reacts to her appearance. She looks bad.

WALKER  
(glancing at the tray)  
Better if I don't...

He puts it down on the table and feels her forehead. She's hotter than before.

CRICHTON  
How are you feeling?

WALKER  
(tries to laugh and coughs)  
Lousy...starting to think the space program was a bad career choice...shoulda been a cab driver...

Crichton sits down on the side of the bed, his manner tender, concerned...

CRICHTON  
We need to get that fever down. You'll start to feel better. Hey, we're orbiting a commerce planet. When you're up to it I'll take you down and show you around."

She gives him a strange glassy stare. His words aren't registering... Her expression becomes troubled then she giggles suddenly.

WALKER  
Ever get the feeling your not alone in your head?

Crichton reacts... Walker stares off, smiling strangely...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Think someone wants to call the shots...

Crichton puts a hand on her shoulder, reassuring but firm, drawing her back to reality. To his relief she focusses on him, her expression changing, becoming more sane.

CRICHTON  
It's the fever Sabrina, you're delirious...

She shuts her eyes...

WALKER  
Other possibility is I'm going nuts.

Crichton starts stroking her hair soothingly...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Maybe you shouldn't get too attached...

INT. TALYN - MEDICAL LAB

Crichton is rifling through the contents of a cabinet. He's not finding what he's after. It's apparent he's rattled and the search is annoying him. Aeryn enters and stands behind him, watching. He barely acknowledges her...She misreads his mood.

AERYN  
I'm not going to apologize.

CRICHTON  
Didn't expect you to... You people do what you want the way you want.

Crichton continues his search.

AERYN  
Do you trust her?

CRICHTON  
Her name is Sabrina, Aeryn and yes - I trust her. She hasn't given me any reason not to...

Things start hitting the floor.

AERYN  
What are you looking for?

CRICHTON  
Acetaminophen.

AERYN  
What?

Irritated at this failure to communicate Crichton goes off.

CRICHTON  
Tylenol - motrin...something to break a frelling fever!

Aeryn comes over, looks into the cabinet and picks out a vile of pink liquid...

AERYN  
It's on the label.

CRICHTON  
(taking it)  
I can't read the damn label Aeryn...

AERYN  
You should try to learn.

Crichton pushes past her heading for the door.

CRICHTON  
Already learned more about this place than I care to...

AERYN  
What are your plans now?

That stops Crichton, but just. This is not a conversation he has time for right now.

CRICHTON  
Same as always...crack this wormhole thing and go home.

AERYN  
Crais and I have followed you out here to stop Scorpius' wormhole project...

CRICHTON  
I'm still doing the good soldier routine Aeryn...saving the universe. That's the best I can do right now.

AERYN  
(re: the vile)  
How is she?

CRICHTON  
Sick...  
(than accusingly)  
That warm welcome she got didn't help.

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS

Walker appears to be in a stupor, feverish and muttering nonsense... then her eyes fly open. With great effort she sits up, trembling and weak. But her mind is clear. She looks around, her manner has changed. Again we see the confidence as she gathers her clothing, preparing to leave...

INT. TALYN - WALKER'S QUARTERS - LATER

Crichton looks in and sees she's gone.

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - DAY

The module swoops down threw the clouds, streaking low over a small city...

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - ABANDONED HANGER

The module is parked in a large hanger like structure. It's dark and has an unused look. The feeble light filtering through dirty windows reflects off dust suspended in the still air. The front of the hanger is mostly empty except for the hulks of a few ships, stripped for parts then left to rust. The back of the building is cluttered with junk... Piles of scrap metal, tools and trash are strewn around.

Tall shelves stacked high with years of accumulation and crates filled with who knows what form narrow ally ways winding like a rat maze to the back wall.  
Close on the module. Walker is asleep in the cock pit. The hatch is open. She jerks awake. Her feverish gaze sweeps her surroundings...where the hell is she?

WALKER  
Oh God...what did I do?

INT. TALYN - MAINTENANCE BAY

Ayren enters packing her pulse rifle, ready to go to war... Crichton is standing by the tarp which lays in a heap. The module is conspicuously absent.

AERYN  
Happy now?

They are startled by a com signal.

WALKER  
Hey? Is anybody there...?

CRICHTON  
Where are you? You lying...

INTERCUT WITH

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - ABANDONED HANGER

Walker is standing next to the module staring at her strange surroundings really freaked.

WALKER  
I don't know. Looks like some kind of alien chop shop...

CRICHTON  
Is this just a social call or can I help you with something?

Walker laughs, tension cracking in it...

WALKER  
Think I can help you...In a crawl space, not far from where Aeryn found me, there's some kind of device...

Aeryn doesn't need to hear any more. She exits on her way to find this thing...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Look John, I don't know what the hell is going on...  
(her voice breaks revealing fear)  
If I try to come back will you shoot me down?

INT. TALYN - CORRIDOR - CRAWL SPACE

Aeryn enters the crawl space...far back in the shadowy recess she finds what she's looking for. A PK device with a BLINKING RED LIGHT indicating that it is active...

INT, TALYN - THE COMMAND

Crichton blows onto the command. Crais looks his way, clearly seeing him. The return of his sight doing nothing to improve his mood.

CRAIS  
This was your doing Crichton. You brought that woman aboard...

Crichton ignores him, moving to a counsel checking systems.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
The command carrier is no more then two arns from our currant position.

CRICHTON  
How long till we can starburst?

CRAIS  
One arn...

CRICHTON  
Good that will give me just enough time...

They both react as Aeryn enters carrying the now deactivated device. She tosses it to Crichton.

AERYN  
Peacekeeper signal dampener.

Beat as Crichton toys with the thing considering his next move.

CRICHTON  
She wants to come back.

Crais bristles...

CRAIS  
Talyn knows she is the one who blinded him. If she attempts to return he will destroy her.

CRICHTON  
Would you stop him?

Briefly Crichton and Crais lock eyes, then Crais looks down and away. He wouldn't. In fact he would encourage the attack.

AERYN  
Why the frell does she want to come back?

Crichton tosses the PK device back to her.

CRICHTON  
I don't know Aeryn... Why tell us about that? (re: the device)  
She had us gift wrapped for Scorpius...another arn and she'da been collecting her brownie points.

CRAIS  
It is obvious that Scorpius has been following us since this woman came aboard... But he knows even disabled we would resist capture.  
(looks at Crichton)  
He can not risk Crichton's life in a direct attack.

CRICHTON  
Brilliant deductive reasoning Sherlock - still doesn't answer my question.

CRAIS  
Does it matter, Crichton?

CRICHTON  
(a long beat as Crichton considers)  
No...guess not. She's nuts, looney toons...whatever. Look I don't know who or what this girl is - But she's got something of mine and I want it back.

AERYN  
Scorpius is using this to draw you out into the open.

CRICHTON  
You got a better plan?

AERYN  
Yes. We have Talyn target her coms signal.

That's a better plan. He's taking a hell of a chance.

CRICHTON  
That engine is the closest thing I got to an answer...I'm gonna bring it back if I can - destroy it if I can't.

That engine has already killed him once. It's an unpleasant equilibrium rattling reminder...Aeryn pushes the thought aside.

AERYN  
That engine is a pile of dren Crichton. It's not frelling worth the risk.

The matter is not up for discussion. Crichton turns and walks out. Crais looks to Aeryn, waiting for her response...she moves to follow Crichton.

AERYN (CONT'D)  
Get a fix on her coms signal and send us the coordinates...

CRAIS  
This is Crichton's obsession. Leave him to it.

AERYN  
We agreed to help him.

CRAIS  
We agreed to help him stop Scorpius - not commit suicide - Aeryn...

Aeryn stops in the door waiting for the other shoe to drop.

CRAIS (CONT'D)  
Talyn fears this is a Peacekeeper trap. If you are not back in an arn we will not wait for you.

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - ABANDONED HANGER

Crichton and Aeryn enter all business, weapons drawn. Walker is sitting on the module. She regards them with haunted eyes.

WALKER  
John, about this Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde thing - I...

CRICHTON  
(cutting her off)  
You don't talk to me.  
(to Aeryn)  
Watch her - I'll get the doors.

Crichton moves to the door, Aeryn covers Walker.

AERYN  
Get down.

Walker complies almost falling with weakness.

WALKER  
(eyes on the pulse rifle)  
Are you planning on shooting me?

AERYN  
Not right away - I have some questions...

WALKER  
Doubt I have the answers.  
(off Aeryn's look)  
Hey, but I'll sure do my best.

Crichton is pushing one of the huge bay doors open - suddenly he flattens himself against it drawing his weapon!

CRICHTON  
Company!

A flash bang grenade flies through the opening EXPLODING WITH LOTS OF NOISE AND LIGHT! The concussion knocks Crichton off his feet! Aeryn FIRES at a PK moving into position beyond the doors...Crichton emerges from the SMOKE, FIRING blindly at the doors. Driven back by the SMOKE AND PULSE WEAPON FIRE our two have no choice but to take cover behind one of the gutted ships... Walker is no where to be seen.

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - ABANDONED HANGER

Our two pinned down behind a partially skeletonized ships, trading fire with the PKs beyond the doors...

AERYN  
They were frelling waiting for us!

There's a lull in the PULSE FIRE from the PKs position.

CRICHTON  
That can't be good...

Aeryn glances around at the maze behind them...we get the idea. They aren't alone. The enemy is closing in.

AERYN  
We're being flanked.

Crichton looks beyond the skeletonized wing at the Farscape module...his thoughts are dark, brooding. He doesn't react to THE COMS SIGNAL.

INTERCUT WITH:

EXT. TALYN - PLANET ORBIT

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

CRAIS  
Aeryn, Scorpius is less than half an arn away...you and Crichton must return, immediately.

AERYN  
The Peacekeepers are already here.

Crais reacts to this.

CRAIS  
What can Talyn and I do?

AERYN  
Nothing. Get Talyn away from here.

CRAIS  
Aeryn...!?

She switches the com off breaking the connection. They are boxed in...

AERYN  
Time for a new plan, Crichton.

Emotional beat...Aeryn knows what he's thinking... Re: the module parked in the middle of the hanger...

CRICHTON  
Think I can take the engine out with a pulse blast - I just need to get in a better position...

AERYN  
Bad plan...

CRICHTON  
Best I got...

Aeryn considers their situation - the unseen enemy closing in.

AERYN  
How big will the explosion be?

Crichton shrugs. HE DOESN'T KNOW.

CRICHTON  
Pretty big...

AERYN  
Survivable?

CRICHTON  
If we're far enough back - Maybe...  
(off her look)  
capture is not an option...

They exchange a long look...heavy unspoken emotions hang between them. Beat then...

AERYN  
Fine. Go then. I will cover you.

Crichton hesitates...this may well be is the last time he'll see her. He feels he should say something -

CRICHTON  
Aeryn, I'm...

AERYN  
Go!

And she begins spraying the surrounding stacks of garbage with PULSE FIRE.

EXT. SPACE - TALYN PLANET ORBIT

We see the command carrier moving in...

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

Crais watching the forward portal where the command carrier looms closer, bringing it's frag cannons around... He has no choice...

CRAIS  
I see them Talyn. Prepare for starburst...

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - BRIDGE

Now on the carriers screen we see Talyn. Scorpius stands with his female bridge officer. On the screen we see that Talyn is beginning to power up for Starburst.

SCORPIUS  
Fire on the gun ship.

BRIDGE OFFICER  
Sir we are not within optimum range.

Scorpius gives her a wicked look.

BRIDGE OFFICER (CONT'D)  
Yes sir.

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND

CRAIS  
Now Talyn!

EXT. SPACE - TALYN PLANET ORBIT

As Talyn goes into starburst.

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - ABANDONED HANGER - MOMENTS LATER

Crichton working his way into position, moving low amongst the crates, shelves, spare parts, eta. Suddenly the PKs beyond the door enter and move in on the module. There is no fire from Aeryn's position. Time has just run out.  
In an alley created by the piles of junk, he stops and readies himself for the shot... High tension as Crichton takes careful aim, his finger moves to the trigger...

A PULSE OF ENERGY SLAMS INTO HIS LEG, knocking him to the floor! His pistol flies from his hand, landing out of reach...

END ACT THREE


	5. Chapter 5

ACT FOUR

Right where we left off Crichton lying face down and helpless watches as a PK climb unchallenged into the module cock pit...  
The module's hatch shuts and we HEAR THE ENGINES START. Desperate Crichton struggles to retrieve his pulse pistol. A boot slams down on his outstretched arm and a hand picks up the pistol.

PEACEKEEPER  
You're worth a promotion and a pay raise to me human - hands behind your head.

The PK waits as Crichton obeys then shouts to someone off camera.

PEACEKEEPER (CONT'D)  
Bring her on in...

Crichton struggles to look around and we see Aeryn unarmed, hands on head, emerge from the piles, a PK trailing close behind... Walker steps out from behind some crates. The soldiers react by coming to full attention. Her attitude is all PK now, making us think the ruse is finally up.

WALKER  
(to the PK covering Crichton)  
Give me Crichton's weapon.

He obeys without hesitation and looks amazed when she shoots him with it...half a beat and Walker aims and FIRES at the other PK who's reactions prove too slow to save him.  
Walker slumps against the crates, wiped out. Her arm goes slack, pulled down by the weight of the pistol. She lets it slip form her fingers. Aeryn grabs one of the fallen PK's weapon...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(to Aeryn)  
Better shoot me this time.

CRICHTON  
Who the hell are you?

WALKER  
Beats me...  
(re: the dead PK)

But I seem to be with the masters of the universe here...  
(laughs)  
Ridiculous isn't it? - I'm an alien...

Walker's emotions change gears.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(tears in her eyes)  
Sorry, John. I frelled you over good...

She reacts to something that Crichton and Aeryn can't see...

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(pulling herself together)  
If I were you I'd start looking for the back door...  
(kicks Crichton's weapon to him)  
Don't worry cause I got a great plan...

AERYN  
You're insane.

Walker grins, as the gleeful insanity returns.

WALKER  
Oh yeah, crazier than a pet coon...

Then still grinning like a fool, walks out of sight.

AERYN HELPS CRICHTON TO HIS FEET AND THEY DISAPPEAR INTO THE DARK RECESSES OF THE MAZE...

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - HANGER DECK - LATER

Braca is helping Walker off the transport. Scorpius enters and glowers at his subordinate...

SCORPIUS  
You disappoint me Braca - Crichton's escape from the hanger complicates matters.

BRACA  
My men have located his transport pod and all public transports are under surveillance - he will not get off the planet.

SCORPIUS  
He had better not...  
(to Walker)  
It's good to see you again, officer Sylyst - or should I say Commander Walker?

Walker reacts, just noticing scorpius...

WALKER  
Now that's the kind of freaky Halloween mask I'm talking about.  
(a beat as she looks at him closely)  
Hey, I know you...

SCORPIUS  
Of course you do...we are well acquainted.

WALKER  
you're the creep who's been in my head...pushing my buttons...

SCORPIUS  
I assure you everything you have done has been of your own volition...

Walker trying to clarify this Alice in wonderland situation.

WALKER  
Mind telling me - who am I?

SCORPIUS  
A highly trained Peacekeeper operative...hand picked for this assignment...

Walker rubs her temples... Struggling to come to grip with this mind blowing revelation...

WALKER  
I don't remember that... I remember Earth. Apple pie, baseball, toothpaste and toaster ovens...

She looks at Scorpius helplessly.

SCORPIUS  
Those memories are not yours...  
(beat)

They belong to the human Crichton.  
They were extracted in the Aurora chair...altered and infused into your mind...

Walker suddenly finds the situation extremely funny.

WALKER  
(laughing)  
My entire memory is cut and paste?

SCORPIUS  
It is more than mere memory. I have created an... alter ego if you will. Officer Sylyst and Sabrina Walker are two distinct personalities inhabiting one mind... Officer Sylyst was to remain hidden in the subconscious, surfacing only when necessary...

Scorpius takes her face in his hand and looks into her troubled eyes...

SCORPIUS (CONT'D)  
But my senses tell me that your consciousnesses are being to meld - Perhaps an unforeseen effect of phase instability...  
(beat)  
Interesting... Walker is emerging as the dominate personality...

To Walker's relief Scorpius releases her.

SCORPIUS(CONT'D)  
(with an edge)  
That is no doubt why you murdered your fellow officers and helped Crichton escape.

Braca reacts to this insight...

WALKER  
What can I say? - you scrambled my brain so good I don't know if I'm Wilma Deering or Peacekeeper 007.  
(thoughtful beat)  
If you wanted a spy, why not just teach me the local language and customs? - Why did you have to frell with my mind?

SCORPIUS  
The most sincere liar the one who believes they are being completely honest... Wouldn't you agree?  
(off her silence)  
John Crichton's experiences have left him paranoid...almost incapable of trust... He would never have believed a mere lie.

Walker is looking over at the Farscape module where a team of Tech's are clustered around the displacement engine.

SCORPIUS (CONT'D)  
So it was necessary for the lie to in effect become the truth...

WALKER  
You've gone to a lot of trouble for nothing Dr. Frankenstein... That thing is radioactive landfill.

SCORPIUS  
My techs have informed me that engine is no longer functional but it will still no doubt contain much useful information...  
(beat)  
However the most valuable facet of any invention is the mind behind it and I will soon have that mind at my disposal.

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - ALLY - NIGHT

Crichton and Aeryn are Stumbling down a darkened ally. Aeryn is all but carrying Crichton who's in agony. We hear the SOUND OF PURSUIT in the darkness behind them...pressing close at their heels...they dive into an open doorway, pulling it shut behind them.

INT. COMMERCE PLANET - STORAGE BUILDING - NIGHT

In the darkened room our two press against the wall, weapons at the ready - listening to:

INTERCUT WITH

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - ALLY - NIGHT

PKs wearing night vision storm past...

Crichton and Aeryn allow themselves a breath - then high tension as we HEAR THE PKS RETURNING!

Three PKs arrange themselves around the door swat style. They know they have their prey cornered.

Crichton begins feeling the wall beside the door. Aeryn gives him a "What are you doing" look... His grouping fingers find what he's after. A switch of some kind.  
One of the PKs kicks the door, busting it open! A beat...and they charge in - Crichton hits the switch flooding the room with LIGHT! The PKs are blinded - Crichton and Aeryn move in. Crichton's injury slows him down, he's running on pure adrenaline and even with the PKs disoriented it's a though fight that looks like it could turn against our two easily.

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - HANGER DECK

Right where we left off. Walker looks at Scorpius, her tormenter and her only hope for sanity.

WALKER  
I served my purpose -You got what you wanted - so turn me back into whoever the hell I was - am.

SCORPIUS  
I'm afraid that is not possible. The process is irreversible.

WALKER  
You've got to be kidding - I can't... live like this... it's driving me nuts...

SCORPIUS  
Oh my dear, you are not going to live... You see The antigen you were given only delayed the effects of the wormhole's instability.

Scorpius grabs her hand, pushes back the sleeve of her suit, revealing to her horror, her skin beginning to peel and break down.

SCORPIUS (CONT'D (CONT'D)  
Your tissue is already beginning to liquefy.

Scorpius enjoys the opportunity to torment a Peacekeeper. Even one who has given her life for his cause.

SCORPIUS (CONT'D)  
As you can see the ability to build stable wormholes is of great value...  
(to Braca)  
Take officer Sylyst to her quarters. See that she is made comfortable...it is the lest we can do to repay - her sacrifice...

On Walker staring at her arm as she grapples with the fact that she is dying...

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - PASSAGEWAY

Braca is helping his charge along. Walker moves slowly, painfully. The advancement of her fatal illness obvious. She stumbles and Braca moves to help. With surprising strength Walker grabs his weapon!

WALKER  
(breathing hard)  
Walk me back to the hanger deck lieutenant.

EXT. SPACE

Talyn comes out starburst once again in orbit around the commerce planet.

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - HANGER DECK

Walker and Braca enter surprising the techs who are taking the displacement engine off the module.

WALKER  
Strap it back down boys and girls...

The techs look to Braca for direction. Walker steps away from him and aims at the displacement engine.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
Less ya'll want to go out in a blaze of glory - I suggest you humor me.

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - BRIDGE

BRIDGE OFFICER  
Sir... The gun ship has reappeared on our scanners...

This is a pleasing development.

SCORPIUS  
He has returned for Crichton.

BRIDGE OFFICER  
Sir LT. Braca reports that Officer Sylyst has taken over the hanger deck and sealed the door.

On Scorpius who is suddenly not a happy camper.

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - STORAGE BUILDING- NIGHT

Winded, and battered Crichton and Aeryn stand amidst fallen bodies of their enemy... they react to a COMS SIGNAL.

CRAIS  
Aeryn, are you there?

AERYN  
Crais?

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - HANGER DECK - CONTINUOUS

Walker is leaning against the module for support. Sweating and weak, she looks terminal. Scorpius' voice comes over the coms. She jerks at the sound, her movements kind of a spasm.

SCORPIUS (OVER COMS}  
This is foolish. What do you hope to gain?

Walker laughs, it's anything but rational.

WALKER  
HEY, hey, Scorpius! Bet you are so regretting putting John Crichton in my head...

INTERCUT WITH

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - BRIDGE

SCORPIUS  
Focus officer Sylyst. You are a peacekeeper...

WALKER  
I'm sorry - Officer Sylyst can't come to the phone.

SCORPIUS  
I command you to open the door!

WALKER  
Screw you Scorpius... I'm off the clock.

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - OUTSIDE OF THE HANGER DECK

Braca and a team of PKs in clash gear stand by impatiently as the techs work to open the door...

INTERCUT WITH

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - BRIDGE

Right where we left him, hopping mad and looking for a target...

SCORPIUS  
Report, Braca!

BRACA  
We are nearly there, sir.

SCORPIUS  
That is not satisfactory...get in there now!

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - NIGHT

Shot of the night sky and a full moon, partially canceled behind cloud cover... Crichton and Aeryn moving slowly through the darkness with the watchfulness of the hunted. They pause listening, looking. Crichton is slowed by his injury, it's taking everything he has just to keep going... In the distance we see the transport pod... Then from the darkened trees beyond it we catch a brief flash of LIGHT! The moon light glinting off the weapon of a hidden enemy.

AERYN  
(whispering)  
Peacekeepers.

Our two drop to the ground.

CRICHTON  
(into coms, also whispering)  
Crais, the transport is under surveillance. We're going to need close air support.

EXT. COMMERCE PLANET - NIGHT

Crichton and Aeryn lying in the grass waiting... In the distance we see the transport pod, beyond that a line of trees... Then our two flatten against the ground as Talyn ROARS low overhead with a GREAT RUSH OF WIND! From their POV we see The surrounding trees LIT UP BY POWERFUL GROUND SHAKING EXPLOSIONS as Talyn opens FIRE on the hidden PKs position. Those guys don't stand a chance...

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - HANGER DECK

The doors begins to open - beyond it we see the PKs, weapons ready. It's a no win situation... Mustering her waning strength Walker climbs into the module and closes the canopy. She starts hitting controls...the module's ENGINE ROARS TO LIFE. The PKS led by Braca charge in.

BRACA  
Scorpius, LT. Sylyst is powering up the module.

SCORPIUS  
I want her out of that module - kill her if you must.

WALKER  
Open the bay doors or I'm going to do some renovating with this thing.

The PKs are closing in!

SCORPIUS  
I will not allow you to escape.

WALKER  
Then kiss your flight deck good-bye...

The module begins to taxi forward gaining speed! She intends to fly it right into the bulkhead.

WALKER (CONT'D)  
(whoops)  
I feel the need for some serious speed!

Several PKs start taking POT SHOTS at it.

BRIDGE OFFICER  
(interrupting fearfully)  
Sir...the ground troops guarding Crichton's pod report they came under attack.  
(listens)  
They took heavy casualties...  
(hesitates a beat)  
Crichton has... (escaped)

And Scorpius really looses it!

SCORPIUS  
(cuts her off)  
NOT NOW! Braca withdraw your men!  
(then to his bridge officer, just under control)  
Order the bay doors opened.

INT. TALYN - THE COMMAND - CONTINUOUS

Crichton, Aeryn and Crais watch the command carrier on the screen.

CRAIS  
(to Talyn)  
Concentrate all your fire on the hanger bay...  
(beat)  
Talyn informs me that the carrier's frag cannons have be initiated...

CRICHTON  
He's just trying to mess with us.

All eyes on Crichton. Is he crazy or is he right?

CRAIS  
The carrier is opening it's hanger doors.

Then we see Walker's module exit the carrier and head towards us. Crichton can't believe it. She's actually coming back.

WALKER (OVER COMS}  
(coughing, weak)  
This is Farscape, I am free and flying...

AERYN  
Talyn is targeting the module!

CRICHTON  
Crais! She's trying to bring the damn thing back!

Crichton attacks the weapons console to no avail.

CRICHTON (CONT'D)  
Call him off, Crais!

On the screen we see a detachment of prowlers pour out of the carrier in pursuit. Long intense beat...then:

CRAIS  
Stand down your weapons, Talyn -  
Prepare docking bay one...  
(beat)  
DO NOT ARGUE!

As the prowlers close in...

CRICHTON  
Come on, Sabrina, give it some gas.

AERYN  
She can't out run them.

WALKER  
(over coms)  
I'm not going home, John.

As the prowlers close in for the kill the module tips a wing in a salute, then makes a hard banking turn - heading full throttle into the mass of pursuing ships! The first two break formation, pealing off to avoid collision as the module knifes through their ranks... Crais sees what's coming and reacts-

CRAIS  
Talyn - Prepare for immediate starburst!

Crichton watches in stunned horror as the Farscape module collides with a third prowler! THE MASSIVE EXPLOSION fills the screen, rocking Talyn with it's force...

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Chapter 6

TAG

INT. COMMAND CARRIER - SCORPIUS' QUARTERS

It's dark... heavy brooding shadows everywhere. Braca enters looking like he wishes he could a avoid this duty. Scorpius is standing with his back too him.

SCORPIUS  
Report, Lieutenant.

Beat as Braca gathers his nerve, like someone getting ready to pick up a snake.

BRACA  
Long range scans cannot locate the gun ship sir.

Scorpius doesn't turn...he remains in the shadows.

SCORPIUS  
He won't run far. Crichton hasn't finished with me... nor I with him.

EXT. TALYN - SPACE

INT. TALYN - CRICHTON'S QUARTERS

Crichton is sitting on his bunk staring at the stars without seeing. Physically he's looking better, but it's clear this little adventure has dealt him another hard blow.

AERYN  
How are you feeling?

He glances at her for a moment, then back at the stars.

CRICHTON  
Fine, Aeryn.

AERYN  
(off his mood)  
You shouldn't morn the death of an enemy.

He looks away...

CRICHTON  
Was she?

AERYN  
She was a Peacekeeper.

CRICHTON  
You were a Peacekeeper.

Aeryn considers the statement and the meaning behind it. Crichton's thoughts are dark.

AERYN  
Scorpius knows every thing about you...he knows how to exploit your weaknesses...

CRICHTON  
That's not a comfort, Aeryn.

AERYN  
I'm not here to hold your hand Crichton...if we don't play this smart we are going to lose.

Crichton looks up at her...he knows she's right. But does she have to kick him when he's down? She regards him with cool detachment, the soldier who's only objective is to see the mission succeed. Beat then she walks away, leaving him to brood...

SCORPIUS (V.O.)  
Lousy bed side manner...

EXT. FLORIDA FLAT LANDS - DUSK - CRICHTON'S MEMORY

The sun is setting beyond the launch pad casting long shadows. Crichton turns away from the image, his back to the scorpius clone.

CRICHTON  
Take a flying leap, Harvey, I ain't in the mood.

SCORPIUS  
You never cease to amaze me John...such compassion - even for those who's purpose it is to harm you...

CRICHTON  
This was a Scorpius blue plate special... He's the twisted bastard I got a problem with. Sabrina -  
(beat)  
Whatever the hell her name was, was just a pawn.

SCORPIUS  
Better to have loved and lost... eh John?

INT. TALYN - CRICHTON'S QUARTERS

On Crichton lost in his own private misery.

THE END


End file.
